


The Price Of Context

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A dab meta, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, F/M, Fake News - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fans, Google - Freeform, Instagram, Known Info On The Girl Of Steel, National City (DCU), News Media, Paparazzi, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Photos, Public Image, Public perception, Social Media, Speculation, SuperCorp, TMZ, Twitter, With the help of snapshots... cause why not, public opinion, slight AU, wiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Kara decides to google herself only to find some wacky revelations....[Hopefully a fun look into how the news and online media changes things... alters perceptions etc etc.. how Supergirl gets by with ultimately being a mystery.]





	The Price Of Context

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be continuing it, maybe do chapters that follow each other [but not too serious in the plot stuff]. More like her reaction to reading fanfiction or opening a new profile on social media, to the delight of twitter trolls etc etc. Maybe make it somewhat meaningful/inspirational in the end idk yet.
> 
> Probably be a mix of genres, Fluff/Smut/Angst/Crack We'll see. And of course... I'm going to rip into all of the shipping wars. #yolo

Okay so... it all started out so  _innocently..._ idle comments in the magazines about Supergirls lightened hair colour or what lipstick she was wearing that day and that's the stuff she was _used too. That_ was fine... and then, _then.._ Valor announced himself to the world sporting a new suit in the inverted colours of red and blue... _her ex-boyfriend._

That made things spiral...

Ping after ping came to the alerts on her phone all speculating whether they were together, which _No_  they were NOT.  It just made things at work.. _awkward._

But that passed, he did an interview.. the hype died down... so _that was good._

Then catastrophe struck... she saved a lot of people though ultimately many people died and her image was somewhat tarnished. People mentioned that they didn't know what to believe in and that they felt _disconnected..._

....to that of the choices she made...

....to who she really was... _because they didn't know her_ and that is what has lead her here... ultimately _googling herself._

Trying to find out what people saw... _thought online._ Of course she had ears... she heard the random chit chat on street corners, the bitching beside the water cooler and the prayers of those around her... _thanking her._

But that wasn't fair, that was eavesdropping... that was without context, _without the bigger picture.._

_... not that the internet provided the bigger picture._

Alas tapping in Supergirl.... _here goes..._

A number of websites automatically started popping up... Catco _obviously,_ TMZ, NC News.. images of her standing there... eating a chocolate bar... or an ice cream pot... _okay._

Finding Wikipedia.... *Clicks* 

 

* * *

 

After spending a few moments giddy over the fact this actually existed... she was surprised to see how much they actually _did_ know..

_Turns out letting slip your surname was Zor to a nice fellow citizen meant that it went here..._

_Awesome...._ good job my fathers a mystery...

Rolling her eyes-  _wait.. how do they know my age?!_

Clicking on it... _Kal-El!!!_

Letting out rows of Kryptonian expletives...

"K@&&!jou- Ju&?!!y- Glr££@@hd- F&*^%#\wq....!!!!"

Mother of Rao,  _I'm going to frisbee him through the galaxy!_ Loose lips sink ships and Kal-El was skirting the line to being forced onto the titanic _after she's dug it up, only to let it sink again_ by a very angry very grumpy older-but younger female Kryptonian cousin. 

Scrolling downward...

Lots of stuff about her career, saves and big events like Myriad and how she was unaffected compared to her cousin, _take that! Boo yah!_

Supergirl 1 - Superman 0

An excerpt of her first interview with Cat Grant detailing her relation and subsequently familial relationship with Superman. A sparse and inaccurate description of the House of El and meaning behind the crest.. _thanks again Kal..._

_... he's practically human, he doesn't understand our culture ...._

A detailed description of her powers and how at the beginning of her career she made a few mistakes... _I DID NOT KILL ALL OF THE FISHIES IN THE BAY!!_

Now she was feeling guilty... XRaying the waterfront flying the next day... Just to be sure they were all still waggling under there... _like they should be._

And they where... so _FAKE NEWS._

Next it taunted her about her 'feuds' with Leslie Willis _aka Livewire RIP_ and Maxwell Lord. Speculating whether him dropping off the face of the earth was her doing... _I'm not a psychopath,_ last time Alex checked he was in the Bahamas.

Onwards.. it detailed her missions against Cadmus and her love/hate relationship with Lillian Luthor...

... _Just because we worked together ONE time does not mean we're working through sexual tension..._

 _...RAO!!!_ Mind wondering... she considered... _what if they where?!_

Eyes widening... _NOOOO._

Nope-

-Nuh uh-

-Nah-

-Maybe?-

HELL NO. StOp ThInKiNg KaRa!

So... _those_ thoughts brushed aside because Lillian totally-maybe-did not infact turn her on a teenie smidge with that sharp glare and menacing scowl...

... _I did not and have not thought about what she'd do to me in that cage... sExUaLlY_ at all. 

Lets leave it at that.

Floating further down... it listed her Super companions, aka who she's spotted with the most... listing Martian Manhunter, an FBI Agent- Identity _unverified,_ her ties and dealings with the youngest Luthor, the joint fight with a host of friendly white Martian allies (M'gann) during the Dakum Ur with the Queen of Daxam, her fight and win against the Man of Steel ...

oooosh Supergirl 2 - Superman 0

... her _extremely_ public spat with Saturn Girl when hunting for pestilence, mentions of Guardian sometimes showing up for no apparent reason and an  _interesting_ caption of speculation on her and Mon-El... aka Valor... _the segment specific to her personal life._ Finding links to the photos.... 

 

 

* * *

 

.... _and_ maybe the comments....

_I WAS NOT CHECKING HIM OUT!!!_

... Okay maybe she was... but ssshhh he was with Imra now... _a girl can look..._

_...think about all the ways they used to touch..._

A horny mess Kara needed a glass of water... or three fingers... or two... _who's counting..._

In all honesty anything would do...

_She'd take Lillian Luthor if it meant getting over him..._

DAMMIT WHY ARE ALL THE FEMALE LUTHORS IMPECCABLY HOT... 

_... At least Lena wasn't evil..._

I think...

Her mind reeling back to Kryptonite and Reign...

_Nah she good._

Can't blame her for trying to save Samantha.

And that's when she clicked on google images, wincing looking to the photos of her first fight and defeat against Reign...

 _Ouch..._  

 

Sighing... those memories still haunt her... _that wasn't a good time in her life..._

Pushing forward...

She started laughing at all of the memes she found... howling... sending them all to Alex...

   

  _People of the interwebs really are clever sometimes... too clever, only_ then was it that she found the Manips of her head ontop of _very naked_ porn stars... _they were doing unspeakable things..._

_....I draw the line at anal..._

Eyes blazing, needing to scrub them out with molten lava... or lead... which ever would make her stop _seeing_ she quickly shut her laptop... enough was enough...

Google was no help at all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS: You should tell me off for starting another one... I can't help it, too many ideas swirling in this head of mine. Well my downfall I guess #CrazyWorkload it's my own fault.
> 
> -Wiki Created myself, memes from google. Any pictures I do use will be from a random search, definitely let me know whose they are tho and I'll give credit where it's due, always. 
> 
> Was it that bad... was it that good? Please review and Thank you!


End file.
